Blog użytkownika:Gabu21/Świąteczne opowiadanie
Jego oczy. Jego usta. Jego dusza. To jak dotyk najpiękniejszego marzenia. I on jest tylko mój. Czy to prawda, że istnieje miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia? Tylko nie taka sztuczna, a prawdziwa? My w nią wierzymy. Było ci kiedyś samotnie choć otaczało cię kilka tysięcy ludzi? Ja tak żyłam do póki nie spotkałam jego. Siedzę sama. Za oknem pada drobny niczym łzy puch, a świat znika pod białym kocem. Jego jeszcze nie ma. Znamy się od roku, chodzę z nim trzy miesiące. Jest bardzo miły i czuły. Naprawdę go kocham. Cisza aż szumi mi w uszach. Nagle słyszę pisk dobiegający z dołu. Wzdycham ciężko i schodzę do salonu. Widzę moją siostrę, podbiega do mnie z płaczem. - Astrid! On mnie straszy. - Mówi i zaczyna szlochać. Patrzę na mojego kolegę z klasy, który miał zająć się Lilką na czas mojej, że tak to ujmę nieobecności. Biorę dziewczynkę na ręce i powoli uspokajam, ona ma przecież dopiero pięć lat. Opiekuję się nią już dwa lata, odkąd sąd zezwolił mi na opiekę nad nią. Nasi rodzice nie żyją. Ja mam już dwadzieścia lat. Pracuję, uczę się i opiekuję siostra lecz czasami po prostu nie daję rady. Zapraszam wtedy przyjaciół, którzy chętnie mi pomagają. - Mieczyk! Co ty robisz? - krzyknęłam i przytuliłam mocno Lili. - Oh Astrid. Przerwałaś nam zabawę. - To ma być zabawa? Prosiłam byście porobili coś spokojnego. - Powiedziałam i usiadłam na kanapie powoli kołysząc jeszcze wystraszoną dziewczynkę. Nagle słyszę dzwonek. Powoli wstaję nadal trzymając Lilę. Podchodzę do drzwi i otwieram je. - Hej - w progu stoi mój chłopak. - Cześć, nareszcie jesteś - powiedziałam i pocałowałam go w policzek. - To może ja już pójdę. - Odezwał się Mieczyk i szybko zbierając swoje rzeczy opuścił dom. Czkawka natomiast wszedł do środka i wziął ode mnie Lilkę. - Hej mała. Jak się czujesz? - zapytał czule siadając na dywanie i oglądając zabawki dziewczynki, ja w tym czasie skierowałam się do kuchni, by zaparzyć herbatę. - Dobrze - powiedziała cicho. Czkawka popatrzył na mnie ze smutkiem. Zostawił dziecko na chwilę same i wszedł do kuchni. - Co się dzieje Astrid? No wiesz z Lilką. - Zapytał siadając przy stole. - Niedługo święta. Boję się, że sobie nie poradzimy, a wiesz co stało się w święta dwa lata temu. Doskonale wiedział. Wtedy wydarzył się wypadek. Kierowca ciężarówki uderzył w samochód moich rodziców. Oni zginęli, a on nie. Zapłacił nam dosyć dużo. Miałam wtedy osiemnaście lat, byłam jeszcze młoda, ale postanowiłam zająć się siostrą, bo wiedziałam, że w innym wypadku trafi do rodziny zastępczej lub domu dziecka, czego naprawdę nie chciałam. - Będzie dobrze - Wstał i przytulił mnie. Zaczęłam szlochać. - Czkawka ja już nie daję rady. - Nie płacz. Poradzimy sobie. Moja mama pomoże. Mój ojciec również. Mówię ci, będzie dobrze. - Skoro tak mówisz. Chodź, pójdziemy do Lilki. *** Minął tydzień. Powoli zbliżały się święta. Dzisiejszy dzień był pełen zabiegania. Musiałam jechać z siostrą na zakupy, bo małej postanowiłam kupić nowe buty. Dziewczynka z początku nie była zbyt tym zadowolona, ale później kiedy dołączył do nas Czkawka od razu zaczęła się śmiać. Biegała po sklepie, a my razem wybierałyśmy jej kozaczki. - Lili - krzyknęłam, a siostrzyczka przybiegła do mnie i popatrzyła na buty, które trzymałam w ręce. - Są śliczne - powiedziała i ubrała jednego. - Pasuje. Chcę je. Te buty pokazał mi mój chłopak. Popatrzyłam na pudełko. Cena mnie przeraziła. Nie miałam tyle pieniędzy. Chłopak zauważył moją niepewność i powiedział: - To prezent ode mnie - uśmiechnął się. - Nie mogę ich przyjąć. - Odparłam zaskoczona i odłożyłam buty. - Możesz. - Powiedział i wziął je zanosząc do kasy. Wzięłam Lilkę i wyszliśmy ze sklepu razem z nowymi butami małej. - Dziękuję - szepczę mu gdy wychodzimy ze sklepu i wsiadamy do jego nowego samochodu. Fotelik Lilki jest z tyłu więc powoli ja zapinam i sama siadam z przodu obok chłopaka, który z łatwością jedzie do swojego domu. *** Dzisiaj pierwszy dzień świąt. No może nie pierwszy. Dzisiaj Wigilia. Bardzo się cieszę, bo spędzimy ją z Czkawką i jego rodzicami u nich w domu. Czkawka mieszkał w ładnym domu z wielkim ogrodem na przedmieściach, nie tak jak my - w małym, ubogim mieszkaniu. Rankiem przyjechał do nas. Byłam mu za to bardzo wdzięczna, bo nie mogłam poradzić sobie z Lilią. Ona dobrze pamiętała o śmierci rodziców. Gdy tylko po mieszkaniu rozległ się dzwonek od razu zbiegłam na dół zostawiając zapłakaną dziewczynkę w łóżku. - Hej, dobrze, ze jesteś. - Powiedziałam i popatrzyłam na niego ze zmęczeniem. - Co jest? Coś się stało? - Tak, z Lilką. Dzisiaj druga rocznica. - Wiem, pamiętam. Porozmawiam z nią. - Uśmiechnęłam się, a on sam wszedł do pokoju dziewczynki. Stanęłam tak by mnie nie widzieli i podsłuchiwałam ich trochę. - Hej malutka. Co się stało? - zapytał siadając u niej na łóżku. - Boję się. - Czego? Kochanie nic ci nie grozi. Jestem tu ja, Astrid, wszyscy cię kochamy, nic ci się nie stanie. - Powiedział, a Lilka natychmiast przykleiła się do niego. On natomiast jeszcze bardziej ją przytulił. Otworzyłam lekko drzwi i weszłam do środka. Lilka natychmiast wyrwała się od Czkawki i przylgnęła do mnie. - Kocham cię - powiedziała. *** Nadszedł wreszcie wieczór. Ubierałam małą w sukienkę, którą znalazłam ostatnio w jakimś starym pudle o nazwie "Małe ciuszki na Lilkę" - no może nie takie małe. Ja sama nie byłam jeszcze uszykowana. Do pokoju wszedł Czkawka w garniturze. "Coś nowego" przeszło mi przez myśl. Podszedł do nas i powiedział: - Kochanie idź się ubierz, a ja się nią zajmę. - Uśmiechnął się, a ja odwzajemniłam gest i skierowałam się do łazienki gdzie zostawiłam swoją sukienkę. Szybko wcisnęłam na siebie czerwony materiał i upięłam włosy. Po piętnastu minutach wyszłam pokazując się w swojej kreacji chłopakowi i siostrzyczce. Oboje mieli przezabawne miny. - Pięknie wyglądasz - powiedział Czkawka, więcej nic nie dodał. - Tak, bardzo pięknie - zawtórowała mu Lila. - To co, idziemy? - Jasne - Czkawka pogasił światła i zeszliśmy na dół. Wzięłam swoja torebkę i szybkim krokiem, w grubych kurtkach ruszyliśmy do samochodu by nie zmarznąć. Droga do domu Czkawki minęła naprawdę miło. Jadąc przez pięknie ustrojone miasto jakim jest Poznań czułam wielki zachwyt, że to mieszkam. Lila patrzyła przez okno. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziała czegoś tak równie pięknego. Tysiące światełek o różnych kolorach. Ozdoby, choinki, te wszystkie wystawy sklepowe zapierały dech i piersiach. Wreszcie dojechaliśmy. Wigilia była naprawdę bardzo przyjemna i miła. Spędziliśmy ją niemal zapominając o rodzicach, ale przecież to druga rocznica. Czkawka obiecał, że weźmie nas na cmentarz później. Siedzieliśmy teraz przy wielkiej choince z prezentami w rekach. Pierwsza otworzyła go moja siostrzyczka. Był ode mnie i Czkawki. Dziewczynka niemal natychmiast nas przytuliła. Dostała pluszowego smoczka. Potem pudełko otworzył Czkawka. Kupiłam mu mały wisiorek z Nocną Furią. Przytulił mnie. To mały prezent, ale wiem, że on i tak się bardzo ucieszył. Na koniec zostałam ja. Powoli rozerwałam papier. Otworzyłam pudełko, a w tym pudełku było jeszcze jedno. Otworzyłam następne. Uśmiechnęłam się widząc znów karton. Otwarłam więc kolejne wieczko. Teraz znajdowała się tam jakaś koperta. Rozerwałam ją. Powoli przeczytałam jej zawartość. - Cieszysz się? - zapytał Czkawka gdy długo nic nie mówiłam. - Czy się cieszę? Czkawka ja, ja nie wiem co powiedzieć. - Po prostu się zgódź. - Uklęknął i zadał to proste pytanie - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Tak - odparłam ze łzami w oczach rzucając mu się na szyję. W międzyczasie on założył mi pierścionek. - No to teraz tylko pozostaje nam się cieszyć. - Tak - powiedziałam po raz drugi. - Kocham cię. - Ja ciebie też - pocałował mnie. Niemal zapomnieliśmy o Lilce, która spokojnie bawiła się swoim Szczerbatkiem nie zauważając nas nawet. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. - A i mam jeszcze jeden prezent - odparł tajemniczo i wyciągnął coś ze swojego garnituru. - Bilet dwuosobowy. Kierunek: Norwegia. - Przeczytałam i popatrzyłam na niego wielkimi oczami. - Chyba żartujesz. - Ani trochę. Mamy lot na wiosnę. Wszystko jest ustalone, lecimy w kwietniu, na twoje urodziny. - A Lilka? - Ma zapewnioną opiekę, rodzice się zgodzili. - Czkawka? - Tak? - zapytał. - Jesteś niesamowity. Wiedział o moich marzeniach jak i o tym, że zawsze chciałam spędzić parę dni w Norwegii. Nigdy jednak nie było mnie na to stać. Jakie ja mam szczęście, że go spotkałam. Nagle spojrzałam na Lilkę. Patrzyła na mnie. - A ty nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że cię tu zostawię? - Nie, już dawno się zgodziłam. - Aha czyli, że ja dowiaduję się o tym ostatnia? - To pomysł Czkawki. - Wzruszyła ramionami i dalej zajęła się zabawą. Uderzyłam ukochanego w bok. - To za to, ze mi nie powiedziałeś - ale pocałowałam go również. - A to za całą resztę - dokończył za mnie. I tak właśnie przeżyłam święta tamtego roku. Moje pierwsze, naprawdę cudowne święta z Czkawką. Ustaliliśmy datę ślubu na okres wakacji. W tej chwili pakujemy się razem z Lilką. Od dziś będziemy mieszkać u Czkawki. Wszystko dobrze się kończy. Patrzę jeszcze na kartkę, którą wtedy wyciągnęłam ze stosu pudełek. Patrzę, a z moich oczu płyną łzy. "Bądź ze mną zawsze. Kocham Cię" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone